girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Ohio's Heartland Council
Girl Scouts of Ohio's Heartland Council serves over 29,000 girls in 33 counties in central, north-central, south-central, and southeastern Ohio. Headquarters: 'Columbus, Ohio, US '''Website: '''http://www.gsoh.org About the Council This was formed by a merger of Girl Scouts - Seal of Ohio Council, Girl Scouts - Heart of Ohio, and Heritage Trails Girl Scout Council on January 1, 2009. Girl Scout Promise ''On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Daisies As a daisy, she gets to earn petals which are the special equivalent of badges, and she also gets to embrace the girl scouts law and promise. Selling cookies, planting gardens, and exploring the outdoors and nature is just part of the journey. * Grades K-1 * Join a Girl Scouts troop * Earn petals * Undertake the oath of the Girl Scout Promise and Law * Join a leadership journey to make a difference in one’s community * Sell cookies in local neighborhoods Girl Scout Brownies Girl scout brownies are always ready to face the world and girl scouts help them do exactly that. In this level, they are always learning something new and very much eager to show it off to the rest of the world. They get to make new friends in their troops and get to meet new people. Brownies are basically young explorers, and will get to go on her very first hike outdoors, band together to peddle chocolate-jammed cookies and visit a museum. Much of the proceeds from their pursuits will go to charity as well. Grades 2-3 * Learn new skills and earn badges * Participate in the Girl Scout Leadership Journey on neighborhood and community projects * Sell cookies * Participate in nature and outdoor light expeditions Girl Scout Juniors Juniors are known for being real-life heroes with the variety of different roles they play on a daily basis. She’ll get to go out for her first camping trip and strategize on how to sell many cookies. They will branch out into science, writing, design, and much more! They learn to become future leaders, critical thinkers and love big ideas. Storytelling, selling cookies, and changing the world is part of a Juniors’ daily activities. Juniors also gets a chance to earn one of the highest girl scout awards—the Bronze Award. * Grades 4-5 * Practice storytelling among friends in the troop * Sell cookies * Outdoor camping and other outdoor excursions * Continue to participate in the Girl Scout Leadership Journey and take on issues * Continue on the path toward earning the Bronze Award Girl Scout Cadettes Juniors go on to become Cadettes, which is where they say that life-long friendships are made. Cadettes take on important roles, and begin to learn to stand up for what they believe in and battle stereotyping. Ultimately, they use their newfound responsibility and knowledge for good in order to make the world a better place. Girl Scout Cadettes begin to really explore the outdoors and experience the wilderness, are more confident of themselves, and take on new life skills, such as gourmet cooking, creative projects such as movies, and other leadership activities. Here she’ll get to earn a Silver Award, and begin to mentor younger Girl Scouts. * Grades 6-8 * Continue on in the Girl Scout Leadership Journey with issues that are dear to them * Begin outdoor expeditions and wilderness trail hikes * Earn the Silver Award * Begin to mentor younger Girl Scouts: Daisies, Brownies, Juniors Girl Scout Seniors Once she gets to become a senior, she can now take on the world—and being a girl scout, there are plenty of ways to do so. Senior Girl Scouts, now older and more mature, get to go on amazing new adventures all over the world and experience different cultures from Costa Rica, to Japan, and India. The overall focus of Seniors is a cultural one, as these Girl Scouts both begin to understand cultural issues but also begin to solve them as well. Seniors can earn Gold Awards, and scholarships as well. Additionally, Girl Scout Seniors begin to mentor Girl Scout Juniors. * Grades 9-10 * Travel internationally * Mentor younger Girl Scout levels: Daisies, Brownies, Juniors, Cadettes * Compete for the Global Action Award via tackling cultural and international issues * Begin to explore career options, including government, education, liberal arts, math, and sciences Girl Scout Ambassadors As a girl scout ambassador, members will get to make a difference in the world and improve themselves. Ambassadors are also eligible for numerous girl scout opportunities to become leaders. Here they’ll get to decide on a take action leadership project, implement and see it through and get the opportunity to win a college scholarship. Girl Scout meet-ups in the UK, Switzerland, Africa, and many more countries is part of the membership. * Grades 11-12 * Explore nature and learn about ways to protect the environment * Study and work on relationship skills, solving difficult problems, and learning more about worldwide culture, sciences and technology * Earn a Gold Award * Earn the National Young Women of Distinction Award Uniforms & Badges The girl scout uniform is a symbol of the ideals the organization is built on and represents how girl scouts would want to feel and look. Their new look still retains some classical features but with modern twists. Every girl scout, no matter the level, is required to have either a sash, tunic or vest for their official awards and pins and when they represent the girl scout movement or in official ceremonies. Here are a few details: * Daises get to choose between a tunic and vest. * Brownies and higher get to choose between either a sash or vest. '''List of GSUSA Emblems * American flag * Brownie Wings * Girl Scout council strips and ID * Girl Scout membership pin * Girl Scouts of the USA identification strip set * Insignia tab * Membership discs for stars * Membership numeral guard * Membership stars * Troop crest * Troop numerals * USA Girl Scouts Overseas Identification strip set * USA Girl Scouts Overseas pin * World Trefoil pin * 100th anniversary pin Girl Scout Badges Cookies Main article: Girl Scout Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Trefoils * Girl Scout S'mores * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Savannah Smiles * Toffee-tastic Daisies * Money Counts Badge- The Daises get this badge learn about money and it's worth. * Making Choices Badge- The Daises get this badge by knowing how to make choices using money. * Count It Up Badge- The Daises get this badge by seeing how cookie money adds up. * Talk It Up Badge- The Dasies get this badge by deciding how to best use cookie profits. Brownies * Money Manager Badge- * Philanthropist Badge- * Meet My Customers Badge- The Brownies get this badge by finding customers and be comfortable selling to them. * Give Back Badge- The Brownies get this badge by learning how businesses help others. * Inventor Badge- Juniors * Business Owner Badge- * Savvy Shopper Badge- * Cookie CEO Badge- The Juniors get this badge by learning to manage all facets of the cookie business. * Customer Insights Badge- The Juniors get this badge by gaining a better understanding of cookie customers. * Product Designer Badge- Cadettes * Think Big Badge- Set big goals for the cookie sale and brainstorm creative ways to reach them. * Business Plan Badge- Write an effective business plan for the cookie business. * Marketing Badge- Girl Scout Cadettes learn how to create a marketing plan for their cookie business. Seniors * My Portfolio Badge- Show college admissions officers and employers the benefits of the sales experience. * Customer Loyalty Badge- Build the cookie business by increasing customer loyalty. Ambassadors * Profit & Loss Badge- Translate Girl Scout values to the cookie business. * Research & Development Badge- Research and develop new ways to build the cookie business. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. All three awards give you the chance to do big things while supporting an issue you care about. You might plant a community garden at your school or inspire others to eat healthy foods for your Bronze, advocate for animal rights for your Silver, or build a career network that encourages girls to become scientists and engineers for your Gold. Whatever you choose, you’ll inspire others (and yourself). Bronze Award Main article: Bronze Award https://www.gsoh.org/en/about-girl-scouts/our-program/highest-awards/bronze-award.html The Girl Scout Bronze Award, the highest honor a Girl Scout in grades 4-5 can earn, was created by a troop of Girl Scout Juniors from an individual council and introduced in 2001. It requires a Girl Scout Junior to learn the leadership and planning skills necessary to follow through on a project that makes a positive impact on her community. Working towards this award demonstrates her commitment to helping others, improving her community and the world, and becoming the best she can be. Girls typically spend a minimum 20 hours working on their projects, after the completion of a Girl Scout Journey and project approval. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent) and be a registered Girl Scout Junior and complete a Junior Journey. Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Silver Award Main article: Silver Award https://www.gsoh.org/en/about-girl-scouts/our-program/highest-awards/silver-award.html Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. Prerequisites Girls must be in 6th, 7th or 8th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Cadette, and have completed a Cadette Journey before she can begin work on a Silver Award project. Silver Award Steps # Identify issues you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. The Silver Award project must be done in the local community (beyond the Girl Scout community). # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect and share your story. Gold Award Main article: Gold Award https://www.gsoh.org/en/about-girl-scouts/our-program/highest-awards/gold-award.html The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. Prerequisites Girls must be in high school, be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador or have earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed one journey. Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue. # Investigate it throughly. # Get help and build your team. # Create a plan. # Present your plan and gather feedback. # Take action. # Educate and inspire others. Camps Council camps are Beckoning Trails in the Hocking hills with 108 acres (44 ha), Crooked Lane near Mt. Gilead, Ohio with 226 acres (91 ha), 240 acres (97 ha) Ken-Jockety along the Big Darby Creek in Franklin County, Molly Lauman near Lucasville, Ohio with 170 acres (69 ha), and Wakatomika in Licking Countywith 262 acres (106 ha). The Zanesville Service Center in Muskingum County also has 8 acres (3.2 ha) which can be used for camping. Camp Cornish in Knox County had been a Girl Scout camp but was sold and acquired by a local community foundation for use by non-profit groups; the local council has 35 guaranteed days a year at it.Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSOH Category:Girl Scouts of Ohio's Heartland Category:Part of WAGGGS